Snare-oh
Benmummy is a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. Ben gained this form in the episode Under Wraps when another Thep Khufan inadvertently adds its DNA to the Omnitrix. Ben first uses this form in the episode The Return to fight off the Yenaldooshi. Benmummy's appearance differs slightly from the other Thep Khufans. His eyes and the gaps between its bandages glow green instead of purple. Benmummy also has black bracers and greaves, as well as a smaller mask and the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Benmummy can speak, even though the other Khufan that attacked Ben seems to be mute. Benmummy also appeared in a small cameo in Ken 10, when Ken got stuck in the gutter. Before Ben got Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, and Armodrillo, Benmummy was the only alien that Ben acquired and transformed into in another episode. The planet Anur Khufos starts with the same word on Anur Phaetos so thats why Benmummy was in alliance with Ghostfreak. Abilities Similar to those used on Egyptian mummies, Benmummy is also covered in many bandages. This allows Thep Khufans to reshape their bodies at will, splitting themselves apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. To compensate for its relatively weak form, these aliens can recover from basically any injury, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly and with no visible repercussions. When Ben first uses the form, he had trouble figuring out how to control it; Ben quickly discovers how to stretch his bandages, but has not displayed knowledge of the advanced reshaping techniques yet. Benmummy can also use his bandages as some sort of tentacles which allows him to grab his enemies and throw them with ease with out the use of his super strength. Benmummy's bandages make him extremely light, allowing him to be thrown by beings with human strength or blown away by strong enough winds. Despite his build, however, Benmummy is still incredibly strong. In addition to strength, Benmummy also has a surprising amount of speed and agility, enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vacuum. This is probably due to the fact that his body is made of fibers that come from the shell-like head. The head is the only "true" part of the creature. Weaknesses Because his bandages are supposedly made of paper, Benmummy is vulnerable to fire. If he is hit by fire, his bandages will burn, but it is unknown if he could regenerate from these kind of damages. Also water has the same effect on Benmummy as wet toilet paper. Benmummy is very light so it can be blown away in a strong wind. The bandages on it are fragile so it can be torn by an opponent. He also has great strength but Ben has yet to master this form's true powers. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *''The Return(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Ken 10(Used by Ben 10,000)'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Benmummy has slightly changed in Ultimate Alien. He is now a lighter grey colour than before(though it could just be the lighting in that sequence), he now has three black stripes on the head instead of two and the Ultimatrix symbol is green and on his chest rather than his left arm. Possible Future In a possible future Benmummy's black parts on his arm are gone. The skirt's black space and the gaps in his head have also turned brown as well. Naming and Translations Trivia *Benmummy is the only alien in the "Halloween Trio"(Benmummy, Benvicktor, Benwolf) to be used more than once, briefly reappearing in Ken 10. *Benmummy is the only alien in Myanmar version to be called in his english name. *Benmummy was the second alien to be added to the Omnitrix. *Benmummy is the first(and last) alien to be added to the Omnitrix and used in another episode then the episode they premiered in.The others are Water Hazard and Armodrillo, but they were added to the Ultimatrix. *Benmummy is the only alien in "Halloween Trio" (Benmummy , Benvicktor , Benwolf ) that was not used in the episode he was acquired in (He was selected, but the Omnitrix made Ben turn into Upgrade instead) . Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Thep Khufan Category:Ben 10 Heroes